The invention relates to a magnetic axial bearing for taking up axial forces that act on a rotor component which is rotatably supported about a rotational axis with respect to a stator component. The invention moreover relates to a spindle motor having this kind of magnetic axial bearing, as may preferably be used for driving a hard disk drive.